On the Other End of the Line
by Curious Delights
Summary: [ (Late entry for) Yoosung Week 2018. Day 3: Through (Each) Other's Eyes ] Fights and misunderstandings happen in any relationship, especially under stress. Whoever suggested to get matching phone cases was corny enough as it is but ultimately a genius who unknowingly helped get messages across each side. Yoosung/Reader


[ (Late entry for) Yoosung Week 2018. Day 3: Through (Each) Other's Eyes ]

Fights and misunderstandings happen in any relationship, especially under stress. Whoever suggested to get matching phone cases was corny enough as it is but ultimately a genius who unknowingly helped get messages across each side.

* * *

"You're distracted." Yoosung told you. His voice was low, tired, and bordering on grumpy. His hand that held the chopsticks to feed you a piece of chicken made its way back to the lunchbox since you weren't responding immediately and returned the food to where it belonged. You didn't mean to ignore him, but you actually were distracted and if it weren't for the change in Yoosung's tone, you might not have been kicked out of your reverie.

You sighed and shook your head. "I just have a lot of stuff to think about."

"So do I but I hoped that you could at least focus on lunch and on me."

There was a sternness in Yoosung's voice that made you flinch, turning to him now to see his lips in a full frown, brows creased in frustration. This wasn't even him being cute. He was mad.

"Yoosung—"

"It's hard when you're like this," He said. "Maybe we shouldn't have met for lunch if we're not even going to talk."

Like this? It riled you up that he spoke in that way. "Yoosung, you know I just have a lot of work to do lately. It's not always easy at the office, you know."

"And I'm not dealing with med school?" Yoosung shook his head and started packing up the lunchboxes he prepared for you two, almost spilling his drink on the bench in the process. "I'm graduating soon but I try and make time for you, too."

"I try and make time for you as well! Doesn't today count?"

"You're here but I'm not talking to anybody at all."

It was easy to see that you two were growing to be against each other's throats so you stood up and took your bag. "You're being unfair, Yoosung. I work hard, too."

He crossed his arms. "Maybe you can end up just marrying your work if that's how this is going to be."

You hated this: feeling angry and shouting but you were just as stubborn as Yoosung so you gave a nod of your head and grabbed your phone from the bench which was beside his. "I don't have time for this, Yoosung. I have a long day ahead so if you want to get angry all day, then be my guest."

Yoosung stood up as well. He usually took you back to work after lunch but you were starting to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"The office. I'm gonna go get married with it, as per your words."

If Yoosung said anything else after that, you chose not to hear it and let him watch you as you walked away. He had no choice but to just leave as well, noting in his head that there was no point in forcing either of you to make peace right now with hot heads, despite him feeling anxious now about the situation. He hated fights as much as you did but the day's schedules offered him no reprieve to even think more of it.

* * *

Yoosung had a seminar after lunch and an initial presentation for his thesis afterwards that would last, at most, until early evening. It was a good thing that he had prepared for those days before so the only thing that he had to work on was maintaining a clear head lest he lose focus on everything he worked hard on.

It's not that I wanted to fight with her, he thought. I just… got mad.

He couldn't help but to think he was on the short end of the stick this time. He had been considerate, right? He even still woke up early enough to make packed lunches for both of you every now and then so the least he could ask for was some attention for that and a little appreciation. Was that too much?

Being too deep in thought made him careless about his surroundings, so much so that he didn't even notice his classmates piling up nearby him outside of the lecture hall and a more familiar face who placed his hand over Yoosung's shoulder, making him jump out in surprise. A hearty and melodious laugh erupted from the person beside him and Yoosung just had to hold his chest as if he almost suffered a heart attack.

"You looked so serious that it was almost weird."

"Zen," Yoosung sighed but it almost sounded like a whine. "You honestly scared me just now."

The tall actor's eyes scrunched up as if smiling behind the face mask he had on. Regardless of the discretion he put on with the casual outfit, his overall aura was still gleaming brightly that it was no wonder the female students still tried to steal glances, maybe wondering if he was an idol or something of the sort in disguise.

"You always were a scaredy-cat, Yoosung."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? Are you also attending the seminar?"

Zen nodded. "Honestly, yeah. It's for a little bit of research for a role in the making but mostly for a friend who's speaking at your seminar so I'm here for some moral support."

"I guess you've been pretty busy with your work, too."

"You know I barely rest anyway. So. How have you been?"

Yoosung weakly shrugged. "I'm fine. Struggling a little but it's med school so I guess that's expected."

"Mhm. I've always heard it's one of the toughest fields. Then how about our princess? Your lovely lady. How are you two doing?"

There was a slight shake in Yoosung's head upon having you mentioned in the conversation and he had to look away. Of course Zen would ask about you. You two were like a set now: if you ask about one, you have to ask about the other, too. It wasn't always a bad thing. Rather, it was rarely ever a bad thing except for today.

"She's fine. Busy as well."

Zen wasn't so aloof as to overlook an answer like that. "I haven't talked to her in a while, too. You sure she's okay?"

"Mhm. We just had a fight earlier so we're kind of, I don't know? Letting things cool off. Maybe."

The other had to chuckle. "You're really an adult now, getting into fights with your girlfriend and all that."

"I've been a pretty decent adult for a while now, you know."

"Tell me about it. You've barely been on the messenger now, too, with all your schoolwork. I haven't heard about LOLOL in months, either!"

"Zen, I'm actually moping right now if you don't mind."

"Geez, you're really touchy. What even happened?"

And so Yoosung explained. Talking about it made it all sound so trivial now and Zen pointed it out.

"But it's okay." Zen said, nodding. "These things happen so I think it's alright that you two wait a while before talking again. But don't prolong this or things could get worse."

"Worse?"

"Worse that you both might think too much about the bad things between each other instead of working them out together."

Yoosung pursed his lips at the other's words. He was actually on his way to doing what Zen just said and might not have even stopped had it not been pointed out to him.

"I guess you're right." He finally said, his voice quiet. "Maybe I should at least message her to meet and talk later. She does have a lot of work this week so I— huh?"

"What's wrong?" Zen asked.

Once Yoosung was able to fish out his phone from his pocket, it was easy to realize that there was a different feel against the rubber of the casing and even the little ridges at the side. He clarified the one thing it meant: it wasn't his phone. It was yours. There was a tug at his heartstrings when he saw the background: it was a picture of him giving you a kiss on the cheek back when he worked briefly as a barista. He remembered then that you mentioned how much you loved that picture.

"I, um." There was a shy smile forming on his lips but he bit his inner cheeks to hide it away. He couldn't let Zen see that after what he just spouted about earlier with regards to the fight, at least not yet. "This is her phone. She must have gotten mine by mistake earlier."

"What? Why would she take your phone?"

"No, no. She didn't take it." How was he going to explain this without turning beet red? With some kind of steel confidence and zero embarrassment, maybe. "A while ago, we agreed to have matching phone cases. I don't remember who suggested it, but we did and maybe she thought her phone was mine. We don't open our phones while eating."

"… Wow." Was all Zen could say at the moment, then he burst out laughing. "You guys are real saps, you know that?"

"Yes, we kind of affirmed that with the whole group." He said, rolling his eyes at how much that comment was mentioned about the two of you. He was sure everyone in the RFA said it at one point. You were stronger to take it how it is but Yoosung himself still ends up a blushing mess when he hears it.

"Ah well. Do you know her passcode so you can text her?"

That was another problem now. "… No. I respected her privacy for that. Zen, can I borrow your phone to call her? She must also be having problems because I also have a passcode."

"Got you covered." Zen said, handing him his phone. Yoosung didn't say it but he was extremely thankful the actor was at least updated with his phone unit as compared to what he found out about his desktop. Thinking about the stone-age-era set made him shiver. The creators of LOLOL would cry with him.

* * *

Regardless of how much you tried to follow your schedule to the dot, it seemed that the workload on your side had no cease to it. Yoosung was right: you were distracted and you knew you tend to be so easily. It would have been better if you could have just stayed to your desk that day but you were asked to run errands for other departments, had reports to finish and take to them as well, not to mention the interviews you had to take for a few bigwigs by four in the afternoon. You were awaiting this day to come, mostly because you would be finished for the week and can recharge on your upcoming days off, but a few mistakes because of lack of focus had you redoing things you wouldn't normally have to do over.

When you were able to come back to your desk, a coworker commented that your phone had been ringing for a bit now. Of course you thought it could be a client or even your boss but you had to admit that you hoped more that it was Yoosung. You felt bad for leaving him back in the park like that but you were swept away by emotions then had little time left to even check your phone once you got back to the office. However, it wasn't Yoosung, but Zen. You wondered what it was about.

"Zen, hello." You said as you finally settled down in your seat. Your desk still had some clutter of documents and you didn't like the sight of the mess.

"Hello?" That wasn't Zen's voice and you knew it fast. You sat up straight and felt confused, but that was definitely Yoosung on the other end who called your name. "Hey, it's me."

"Yoosung?"

"Yeah. Hey, honey. I have your phone and you have mine." He started to explain. "I met Zen here at school so I'm calling using his phone."

"Wait, what?" You flipped the phone over and noticed the small scratch on the bottom right that Yoosung's case had. It dawned on you fast why you had it in your possession. "Oh no… I took your phone earlier, didn't I? I didn't notice it was yours."

There was a little laugh on the other end of the line. "Our phone cases are the same so I don't really blame you for accidentally getting mine."

Hearing him laugh calmed you down. You were very worried since lunchtime that he might still be angry at you, but you tried to still be careful. "What are we gonna do? I can't leave the office and you have a seminar and presentation soon."

"I know. The seminar's about to start, too. I think the best choice we have is to pretty much just use each other's phones until we can meet again later."

You didn't have to think twice about it much because that really was the only option available. "Okay. Maybe we can just send and screenshot things if we need something?"

"Sounds good. One last thing: your passcode."

Apart from privacy, there was one other reason you didn't really tell Yoosung your passcode: it would really establish your titles as the designated cheesy members of the RFA. Yoosung would probably melt if he knew but if the others also found out via some reason, there would be more cringing than cheer.

"It's…" An embarrassed chuckle erupted from your throat. "The day we met. Personally. The date of the RFA party."

You were sure you heard a whispered 'holy shit'.

"Are you okay?" You asked because you also heard something similar to a cute whine, the one Yoosung still kept doing when he was only with you.

"Y-Yeah. I was just surprised."

"You also have to tell me your passcode, future doctor."

"Oh right—" It was time to see who was worse off between you two. It ended up being a matter of personal views when he answered and he said it in almost a whisper. "It's the day you arrived at the messenger. God, this is embarrassing."

You had to turn from your desk to hide what you looked like right now from your fellow co-workers. The heat on your face was a sure sign that you were blushing up a storm. You knew Yoosung was going to be pretty sweet like that but you never really thought he'd be that sentimental like you with the details of your relationship.

"Think that's just how we were meant to be." You said, coughing to clear any traces of nerves you still had in your voice since you still weren't exactly over everything you just heard. "I'll try to reply as quickly as I can when possible if you ask any questions. I'll probably just need certain phone numbers but I won't be leaving the office so it might not be much of a problem."

"Okay. And, honey? Let's talk later. I'll pick you up after we're done for today."

* * *

And 'today' more or less passed by as expected: with the onslaught of activities hitting you both here and there, giving little time to breathe fully but managing to comprehend every situation beset you. The call was a blessing enough to let you two clear your heads for the meantime.

Yoosung's seminar was different from the majority he had attended in the sense that he was more invested in the topic being discussed. He could say it was part of the fact that he was graduating soon and every learning opportunity counts but Zen was the one who took to notice how serious he had grown to be, and he told him so after the session ended.

"You've really changed, Yoosung."

"What?"

Zen could have overlooked the difference in hues in Yoosung's eyes because they now shone brighter than in the past years.

"I knew you were all for it when it comes to your schooling but you're more driven now. Kinda makes me proud to see you like this."

The comment took him by surprise but it was all pleasant to hear. "Thanks, Zen."

"All I'm wondering now is if you'll still be a crybaby when drunk."

"Eh? I can hold my liquor better than before!"

Zen laughed. "But you're still easily riled up, I see."

Yoosung was about to throw a comeback about it but stopped when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out, a little bit scared at first that it might be an important call but ended up being thankful it was just a couple of reminders and a text message. The notifications made him pause and ponder over them.

'Reminder: Yoosung's thesis presentation. Message him!'

'Reminder: Call L'Atelier Café for confirmation of reservations.'

'L'Atelier Café: Good day! The cake you ordered will be prepared by tomorrow night. Please double-check the writing on it: 'Yoosungie, fighting!'. Thank you.'

He knew you were organized and he knew you had a lot of work, but he realized how much the fight made him overlook how much you cared despite it all.

* * *

When they mentioned 'bigwigs' up for interviews, you were given the details of who they were. Most of them were familiar names in the marketing world and one of them was a news anchor famous for his trendy approach in delivering the current events. However, a last minute change in duties due to your absent coworker had you walking the steps towards the C&R building to interview none other than Jumin Han himself as he was the priority in the schedules. In some way, you knew this could be easier: you knew Jumin and surely Jaehee will be there so there was the feeling of relief in your chest, despite this still being a formal meeting. When they found out it was you who will be interviewing Jumin, the latter opted to meet you personally in his office to offer you a more comfortable setting since you were, after all, a fellow member of the RFA. Jaehee provided you with a few pages of materials that would be helpful with the report you would be turning out in a few days.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful meeting, Jumin." You said after you've gone over everything needed. "I really appreciate you giving your time for me. Thank you, too, Jaehee."

"You really don't need to be so formal since it's just us three." Jumin replied. "But I like the topic your company is breaching on. I'm not that old but giving advice to the youth while I'm still young seems to be pretty helpful."

"Extremely helpful." You added. "A lot them don't actually look at the rumors surrounding you and focus more instead on how to be like you work-wise. Of course they're working around the 'being born rich' part."

Jumin shook his head. "I would have worked just as hard if not more regardless if I was born rich or not."

"I know you would." You smiled.

"How's Yoosung doing?" Jaehee asked. "It's been a while since we last saw him. He hasn't been on the messenger for longer periods of time like before."

"He's been very busy. He's graduating soon."

Jaehee offered an almost motherly sigh. "To think he used to be so careless about school and focused on gaming so much."

"He's back to how he was when I first met him." Jumin added. "Very responsible. He must have forgotten about it but tell him my offer still stands for an internship for him. We have connections in the medical field."

You chuckled and nodded. "I think Yoosung wants to try and see what he could achieve by himself after school but I'll remind him of your words just in case. Thanks, Jumin."

As generous as he always has been, Jumin offered to have Driver Kim take you back to your workplace. While on the way, you took the phone out of your bag by habit only to remember that it wasn't yours. Out of curiosity, you opened Yoosung's phone too casually look over it. He didn't really hide anything from you and told you once before that the only reason he even had a passcode was so that his sister and mother wouldn't have access to it when he visited back home. He was still a funny guy that way.

His phone had most social media applications as well as some games. You weren't surprised that the mobile version of LOLOL was there but you haven't really seen him play it that much. Maybe he played it once in a while out of boredom. You didn't check his inbox—that would be too much—but instead opened his gallery to see a variety of images: Lisa the cat, some cars that looked cool, selfies, notes, and coffee designs among them. There was a sting in your heart when you saw the picture of the lunchboxes he made earlier today, showing that he put so much effort in the preparation, design, and taste. You had to bite your lip upon remembering what happened since it was also your fault for not being attentive.

You sighed and checked the other pictures. It shouldn't have been a surprise for you but it still was when you saw a separate album that housed pictures of only you. He entitled the album 'Beautiful '.

You couldn't wait to talk and apologize to him tonight.

* * *

Though the day was a roller coaster of emotions, it ended on quite a good note for Yoosung when he was given praises for his presentation that day with his professors noting that his topic was one of the few they would be looking out for during the finals upon its completion. His smile was as wide as it could get when he thanked them profusely.

It was nearing six in the evening and Yoosung noted that he still would have ample time to reach your office by walking as soon as he could finish clearing and keeping his documents. It had been a long day and so he checked his, rather your, phone. Since he put it on silent, he only noticed the notifications of messages that popped up on the screen.

'Inhee Yoo: I heard you were the one who covered for me today for that interview. Thanks and I'm sorry to have burdened you. I'll make it up to you soon.'

'Chungjae Im: I need the report by Monday afternoon. Thanks.'

'Chungjae Im: If you can rush the anchor interview on Tuesday, that would be great, too.'

'Jaehee Kang: If there is anything else you need to ask with regards to C&R that could help, feel free to message me through the weekend.'

These were only some of them and the rest were others from random applications. Yoosung thought that you would also need a breather soon so he packed up quick and made his way out of the university grounds.

* * *

You managed to jot down all the details necessary on your computer and made a quick draft ready for editing for the next week. You could even work overtime to finish it but you knew that your mind won't work any further now, especially with the knowledge that the week has ended for you and you were basically tired. Apart from that, you knew Yoosung would be arriving soon so that was definitely someone to look forward to more than anything else.

You felt anxious, all kinds of thoughts running through your head about what you two would be talking about. Of course it would include today's fight, but would there be something else? You realized you were holding your breath along with negative ideas so you stopped. There was no point in overthinking things when there was little time left until you two met.

The phone on your desk vibrated and jingled its tones, alerting messages that popped in. You saw from the screen that it was Yoosung's group chat. Was it necessary to name the chatroom 'Knights of the LOLOL Table'?

'Kibum Park: Hey, congrats on your thesis, Yoosung! Thanks for helping me with mine, too. I wouldn't have gotten good marks if it weren't for you.'

'Jisoo Hong: Yoosung, mine sucked balls. Can you help me do it over?'

'Sangeun Hwang: Jisoo, Yoosung helped you for weeks now. :/ Did you even study your thesis?'

'Sangeun Hwang: But boy, that was stressful. Anyone up for drinking tonight? My place. :D'

You rolled your eyes at the last comment. They were probably the ones who taught Yoosung how to be a more capable drinker.

As you exited the office, it was easy to see Yoosung immediately just outside by the parking lot. The yellow sports car behind him was a sight to see, but so much so was the redhead beside your boyfriend.

"Seven?"

You jogged towards the two young men and offered a big smile, then glanced over to Yoosung who offered a calmer expression for you. You automatically took his hand in yours and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he gave back.

"Ew." was the very first thing you had to hear then.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" You asked.

Seven gave you a cheeky grin and motioned to Yoosung. "I was going for a quick drive in the area and saw Yoosung on the way. Decided to give him a ride here."

"Does this mean your bosses finally gave you some free time?" Yoosung asked. He was just as curious as you after all.

"No way. That'd mean they had hearts which I'm sure they don't." Seven laughed. His jokes were concerning at best but Yoosung only gave you a reassuring shrug when you turned to him. "I escaped for a bit but I actually should be going now or else I'll get an earful. You guys need a ride?"

You squeezed Yoosung's hand tighter and shook your head. "Thanks for the offer, Seven, but Yoosung and I'll be walking home. We need some time together today."

Seven made a face at both of you and voiced out a groan of mock displeasure. "You two are such—"

"Saps." Yoosung finished for him along with a gesture of finger guns. "We know."

"Well! One less thing to worry about for me!" Seven got into his car soon enough and started the engine, but before leaving turned to you. "Hey. Yoosung's been a bit too serious with everything lately. Mind helping him loosen up? I also gave him a new game to try so watch over him or else he'll get addicted."

"I haven't played a game in forever. I won't get addicted." Yoosung retorted. "But I'll try it since you gave it to me for free."

"Sure. You'll just try. Okay, bye!" And with that, Seven drove away fast. You thought it was faster than what was even legal.

"So." Yoosung started once the two of you were alone. The lamplights were bright enough to illuminate the area around you both but you were thankful that there was still a hint of pink sunrise in the skies. It might have felt too upsetting to talk about the matters at hand if it were completely dark.

"So…" You looked up at him nervously and swallowed your pride fast. "I'm really sorry about what happened today. I should have paid more attention to you and should have been more appreciative of what you've been doing for me, especially lately. It's just… I may have been too caught up with stuff here at the office so I forgot to even thank you."

Yoosung nodded and brought your hand up and kissed it. "I know. I've seen the messages and reminders that came up on your phone. I understand what you've been going through and I'm also sorry. But we should talk better next time and if you have problems or if you need help, tell me."

"I will if you'll also tell me yours. Okay?" You stepped a little closer to him but it was Yoosung who ended up closing the distance when he pulled you in for an embrace, tighter than usual but extremely comforting. He kissed the top of your head and you laughed with some tears in your eyes, realizing the fear of today was over.

Pulling back, you reached out for your bag and took out his phone to return to him. Yoosung got yours out, too. You both laughed upon seeing the matching gadgets, mentioning the odd chances of them actually being more of a help with your fight than seeing it as a mistake.

"Think we have a date tomorrow at L'Atelier." He teased. "Was that supposed to be a surprise?"

Your eyes widened. "Did they leave messages?"

"You also had a reminder, you know."

You sighed. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Silly." Yoosung put his arm around your waist and started to walk with you. "Let's go home. It's gonna get dark soon."

"Your friends messaged you, too. They want to go drinking tonight. I think you deserve it since it sounds like you did well on your presentation. I knew you would, though."

"I'll skip it."

"'Cause you're gonna try Seven's game?"

"That, and like you said earlier, we need some time together. So maybe you and I will just do the drinking ourselves."

"You know I drink better than you, right?"

"You're not entirely sure of that now."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Then it's accepted! Just don't take pictures of me drunk and put it in a certain album in your gallery."

"I think it still fits. I wouldn't have named the album that if I didn't mean it in every possible way."

You laughed. "This is why the RFA avoids hearing us talk."

* * *

.

.

.

This is the longest I've written so far for MysMe and I actually like this one personally lol. 3 Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your time!


End file.
